Valentine's Day CrissColfer Oneshot
by crisscolfersex
Summary: Chris is awoken by a strange sensation on Valentines day. Yes, I suck at summaries. Rated T for slight smut.


Chris stirred in his sleep. He could feel small little dabs of pressure tickling along his skin, all over his face, down the back of his neck and onto his shoulder blades until the sensation disappeared altogether. As soon as they had gone, then had re-appeared just as quickly, although lower down now, dancing over his hipbones and then smoothing back over the path they had just came. The dabbing came back to the back of his neck accompanied with the strokes to his hipbones, and Chris took a sharp intake of breath, startled awake and rolling backwards in his bed until he met something that stopped him. He finally realised what he was feeling before he awoke; kisses were being pressed to the skin of his neck before moving down to the middle of his shoulder blades, eye lashes brushing against the skin above, whilst fingers were doodling circles in patterns just along Chris' side, where the dip of his pelvis was, just before his groin, afterwards the same warm hand was smoothing back over the drawings before repeating the same pattern again. Soft puffs of air were hitting Chris' skin, which made him shiver with the realisation. _Oh_. He remembered. _Darren_. 

Chris rolled back into the gentle embrace just as Darren lifted a heavy muscular arm to rest around Chris' middle, the couple's eyes met and lazy smiles crept up on both men's faces. Darren leaned forward without words to press a chaste kiss to Chris' lips over his shoulder. Chris twisted in the sheets, lifting Darren's arm so he could turn his body to face him only to drop it back on top of him again. They smiled sweetly at each other until Chris leaned forward and met Darren's lips again, the curly haired man breathing in sharply through his nose and tightening his arm around Chris to pull him closer until their bare chests met.

They parted again, only for Darren to pepper Chris with more kisses to his face, finishing with one on his nose that made Chris scrunch his face up adorably. He smiled softly and pressed one more kiss to Chris' lips and whispered in a low voice as though it would disturb the peaceful silence that lingered in the air.

"Happy Valentine's day, baby"

Chris just smiled in return and nuzzled closer into Darren, his forehead dropped onto his husband's shoulder. Darren let his face fall sideways into Chris' chestnut hair, breathing in the musky scent that was pure _Chris_.

"Happy Valentine's day" Chris mumbled into Darren's shoulder in return. He turned his face sideways into Darren's neck where the scent of pure _Darren_ overloaded his senses, he pressed a kiss to Darren's sensitive part of his skin, the place where he knew his husband was the tiniest bit ticklish.

"Chris" Darren groaned in warning.

"Yes?" He lifted his head to grin back, that was until he was flipped on his back and attacked with ravenous kisses and tickles, almost screaming in giggling protest, struggling to catch his breath. Darren eventually decided there were much more productive things he could be doing with his time other than torturing Chris with inescapable tickles. Instead, he pressed his lips to Chris' and started the familiar dance of tongues and loving caresses took place and Darren slotted himself in-between Chris' legs.

There was nothing sexual about it, the two men giggled and rolled about like teenagers, trying different positions whilst battling for dominance and ending up back in the exact same position that they started in. They eventually ended up staring at each other; legs tangled and arms in awkward positions underneath and above others, hesitant soft touches massaging into skin and to the chaotically ruffled hair that fingers were threaded through. Kiss swollen lips were stretched into familiar smiles, heartbeats hammering against each other's chests.

They lay there for a few minutes, entangled in each other, staring into each other's eyes; their pupils might as well have been morphed into heart shapes with the amount of love that they shared just from simple touches, looks and smiles.

Chris threaded his fingers through the curls that flicked out at the nape of Darren's neck, the older man's eyelashes fluttering shut at the sensation, goosebumps dotting his skin as he nuzzled into Chris' wrist, inhaling his scent and memorising it just as he had many times before.

"How is it even possible that you get more beautiful each day?" Chris' breath puffed against Darren's face, his eyelashes flickered open and his hazel eyes met Chris' adoring blue ones.

"Never as beautiful as you, my love" Darren breathed before attaching their lips again, rolling underneath Chris and pulling him to hover over Darren's eager body. Both were in their boxers from the previous night where they had stripped each other down with kisses to each part of skin, until they reached the last item and were way too exhausted to do anything other than fall into each other's embrace, drifting off to sleep with Darren spooning Chris.

Their lips moved a little more urgently against each other's and Darren ghosted his fingers along the waistband of Chris' boxers, causing Chris' breath to hitch and pull away reluctantly from the kiss. Darren whimpered in protest but his lips never left Chris' skin, only moving along his jaw-line, softly pressed to his chin and then followed down the column of his neck.

"Darren" Chris tried to warn him, but it came out as a breathy gasp.

"Mmm?" Darren questioned in return, only letting his hands wander slightly lower, dancing teasingly along the black material of Chris' Calvin Klein briefs.

"Dare" Chris moaned in anticipation, until he remembered he was supposed to be _stopping_ Darren, not encouraging him.

"Darren" he repeated more firmly this time, but Darren had begun lapping his tongue against the crease of where Chris' neck met his shoulders, trailing his tongue along and dipping into the defined muscles that moved under his touch.

Darren slid the covers off, a wall of air hitting Chris' shoulder blades and the backs of his thighs. He had all but given up by now, he knew that however hard he tried Darren would just distract him with something way too tempting to resist, so he thrust his tongue into his husband's mouth and lowered his hips until they met Darren's, who whimpered with the sudden needed touch.

Darren's hands never left Chris' body, the traced along the indents and dips, scars and muscles in his back and rested at the dimples just above where his waistband sat, dipping just the tips of his fingers inside, not going any further, just pressing into the skin gently and massaging the vulnerable skin there.

Neither of the men heard the rushing footsteps outside, approaching their bedroom door; and just as quickly, the door swung open and their 17 year old daughter was stood in the doorway, not looking the least bit fazed by her fathers' positions or affection. The two men barely noticed she was there, Darren was circling his tongue with Chris', one of his hands holding Chris' jaw in place as they kissed playfully.

She simply made her way around the bed and fell to her knees at Darren's side, placing a finger on her chin in contemplation before starting her search. It wasn't until they heard their bedside drawers opening and closing that they realised they weren't alone.

"Jana!" Chris squealed. Catapulting himself across the bed and into Darren's arms who simply laughed and wrapped his arms around Chris' middle and let his head fall back against the headboard. "What the hell are you doing! You could have knocked!"

Jana simply ignored them and rifled deeper into the drawers, as if she hadn't even heard Chris' words. "Jana!" Chris repeated, sliding in between Darren's legs, his back pressed to Darren's chest with one arm circled around Chris, one laying on the duvet.

"Mmmmhm?" she simply replied, still focused on what was inside the drawer, digging her fingers in and taking a few things out, placing piles of CD's on the floor next to piles of old guitar picks and pens that didn't work.

"I said, what are you doing?" Chris was beyond flustered right now and it didn't help that Darren wasn't the least bit fazed by the situation, a fond smile on his lips as he leaned forward to press his face into the back of Chris' neck, tilting his head towards their daughter and wondering how he could keep so much junk in one drawer.

Jana ignored Chris again, just biting her lip and staring dumbfounded at the mess inside the drawers, wondering how she was supposed to find _anything_ in there. Chris slumped back in defeat onto Darren's chest, obviously annoyed that Jana wouldn't respond to him. It wasn't just Chris though, Jana's teenage instincts had been increasingly worse this past week, she seemed to be ignoring both Darren and Chris a lot more and getting into a lot more arguments with them, although most of the time she mostly argued with Chris because Darren was the only one who could keep his temper.

Chris saw most similarities with Jana and Darren. Personality wise, Jana was like Chris in terms of her sarcasm, but she was also laid back like Darren, hence why she never really saw any problem with walking in on her dad's in compromising positions.

"Oi!" Darren snapped, reaching for a pillow and launching it at Jana, she just scowled at him and turned away again, searching desperately, and then moving on to the top drawer. "Answer your father" Darren continued with a deep serious voice that he only used when telling his children off.

Jana turned to look at Darren after hearing his tone of voice. "Sorry Pop," Darren nodded and pressed more kissed to Chris' neck, making him shudder. "What was wrong dad?" she asked, looking at Chris.

"What are you looking for? And why didn't you knock! Instead of just waltzing in here, this is mine and your father's room, you don't come in and start picking around like you please." Chris tried to say sternly, but the feeling that was washing over him yet again from Darren's kisses on the nape of his neck and Darren's hand moving slowly to his inner thigh made him sound less convincing, squirming a little and batting Darren's hand away. Jana just grinned.

"I'm looking for the spare key, I've lost mine and Mason's too busy running around trying to make himself look pretty to find his, I looked in yours and pop's jacket pockets and I can't find either of them. Marcus will be here soon and I need to let him in" She let out a huff after her explanation.

Darren simply reached over to his bedside table, picked up his keys and dangled them in front of her face. "They were right on the end of your nose" he laughed, Jana tried to reach for them but Darren pulled them back, "a-a-ah" he protested whilst she whined and made grabby hands.

"No, you apologise to me and Dad first" he said sternly, tightening his arm around Chris.

"I'm sorry for barging in, I won't do it again but it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before right?" She grinned and Chris' face fell.

"What do you mean!" he spluttered, she swiped the keys from Darren's hand while he was distracted and twirled the loop around on her finger.

"Well you can never keep your hands off of each other" she laughed and Chris groaned, burying his face into Darren's chest and muttering 'that's your fault' which Darren just laughed and nodded to, threading his fingers through his husband's chestnut hair.

"Whatever Jan, get out of here so I can finish loving up your dad" Darren grinned and winked at Jana, those two had a weird understanding and friendship with each other that Chris would never understand. Chris began to protest but Jana had already left and closed the door behind her before Chris could deny it.

He lifted his head and prodded his chin into Darren's chest, glaring up at him. "I hate you"

"Ooh baby you wound me" Darren winked, placing a heavy hand over his heart in fake agony. Chris' lips twisted up into a grin and pulled Darren's face to his.

"Shut up and kiss me"

Darren kissed him languidly for a minute before pulling away with a witty comment. "You've changed your tune" they both smiled before picking up where they left off before their daughter rudely barged in. Darren had only just flipped Chris over and pressed down onto his ass through his boxers when Jana poked her head in again.

"Oh yeah, forgot to say, Happy Valentine's Day guys!" she said cheerfully and closed the door, bolting away down the hallway and rushing down stairs until the opening of the front door was heard. Chris groaned and stood up, grabbing Darren's hand and pulling him from bed, sliding his pyjama bottoms on somewhere along the way.

"Come on" he groaned. "I've had enough of being cockblocked by our own daughter enough for one morning, we can finish this later!" Darren whined but let himself be dragged along, hopping into his pyjama bottoms on the way.

They reached the hallway, flirting and tickling each other until they saw Jana and her boyfriend Marcus pressed up against each other outside her room, lips locked and grinding furiously. Chris just giggled and Darren sighed, poking Jana in the side until she broke away.

"What!"  
>"Keep it PG in my household!" Darren huffed, eyeing Marcus disapprovingly who shot both dads an apologetic look before letting Jana pull him inside her bedroom.<p>

Chris giggled more until Darren swatted his butt and chased him down the stairs, that is until they stumbled upon finding their 16 year old son Mason, making out with a blonde boy on the sofa, clutching to each other desperately, but cupping each other's cheeks with soft touches. Chris noticed this to be Nathan, the boy Mason had recently split up with and had been heartbroken over.

He awwwed just a little too loud before Darren clamped a hand over his mouth. Both boys looked up in question and blushed immediately at being caught, shying away from each other.

"Hey don't stop on our account" Darren winked, causing both boys to blush more.  
>"Darrrrren!" Chris whined. "Don't make them feel uncomfortable!"<br>"I wasn't!"  
>"Yes, you were honey"<br>Darren pouted and stepped forward to Chris, dipping to nip at his exposed neck. "Maybe I'm just jealous..." he licked a long line up from Chris' collarbone to his jaw, dotting kisses along it and pressing his lips into the hollow underneath Chris' ear. "That our 16 year old son and our 17 year old daughter are getting some action and I'm not" he pouted. Before Chris could respond, Mason called out.

"We are still here you know! Fully in earshot! And I do _not_ want that disgusting image in my head of my parents...doing...things...just, eeeew" he flinched and Nathan laughed, linking his fingers with Mason's.

"Hey! We have our needs just as much as you do son! In fact our needs are more urgent than yours! Yours are jus-"  
>Chris slapped a hand across Darren's mouth. "Ooookay! You're going to stop talking now!"<br>Darren let Chris steer him into the kitchen, only to find the board painted red with rose petals, a huge stack of pancakes with strawberries in a bowl beside them. Almost every surface was covered with tiny silly little hearts that were oh-so-cheesy and tacky but Darren being the goober he is had stuck them to every place he could find. The small table was set for two, and there was already a plate on one of the sides, the biggest pancake overlapping the plate, and Darren had drizzled in strawberry sauce in big letters included with stupidly cute glitter and icing decorations 'I 3 YOU' . Chris' smile lit up his face at his adorable goober and cheeseball if a husband and he felt Darren behind him, breathing heavily and wrapping a muscular arm around his waist, rocking them slowly to the soft tune that was playing from his ipod dock in the corner of the room.

"Darren" he whispered softly.

"What do you think?"

"It's...it's perfect, it's..._you're_ perfect." He turned and pressed a kiss to his husband's lips. "A little-no, a _lot_ cheesy, but still perfect." He grinned, and Darren needed no words, he just buried his head in Chris' shoulder, relishing in the feeling of holding this beautiful man in his arms, and wanting to scream about the perfection of his life, his husband and his two beautiful children. Wanting to make everyone jealous with the perfection that was Darren Criss' life.


End file.
